The present invention refers to a blanking station of a diecutting press, comprising an upper cradle for a blanking device and gripper bars for conveying the sheets in progress.
When diecutting sheets in a diecutting press, according to the kind of job carried out on the press, it is possible to collect the blanks separately in distinct piles or to deliver the non-severed sheet if is to be processed in another machine, before or after the sheet diecutting operation and before the blanking operation.
In the first case, the leading edges of the respective sheets remain seized in the grippers of the gripper bar of the sheet conveying device and the waste from the sheets, after separating of the blanks, is led by the gripper bar towards the waste removal station.
In the second case, the sheet is released by the gripper bar and delivered to be piled up on a single storage pile formed between vertical jogging stops adjusted to the format of the sheets to be piled up.
As can be noted, the two aforesaid operating modes require respective specific means and can thus not be used in a station comprising multi-purpose means. Furthermore, the blanking only needs a tool moved by the alternate movements of the upper cradle of the blanking station, but the delivery device of non-severed sheets requires a movable means for the release of the sheets from the grippers and their guiding inside a storage frame. In fact, the movable means must be able to be lowered underneath the level of the gripper bar. Since it has to retain and push the leading edges of the sheets when the grippers of the gripper bar open, the movable means must be formed like a comb in order to pass between the grippers and the bar profile holding these grippers. Thus, this movable sheet delivery means has to be moved with respect to the cradle so that actuating means must be provided for moving the movable means in accordance with the movement of the upper cradle of the blanking station.